Sarmelonid glossary
This is a list of known words in the Sarmelonid language. A * adi - duke, lord, sir * ai- , ajo - safe * aijowan - eighteen * ailoz - cat * áira darassæ - thank you * áispak - surprised * akhótis - eleven (formal) * alga, ari - up * āmboz, ōboz - father * araj - on * aran - order * (L)-arau - to crow * araukoz - crower, an artificial blue gryphon that crows * (L)-ari - to rise * arunaz - ruby * arhuez - vine (e.g. grapes) * ašarpau - celestial, angel * atsi - glass * (L)-atš - to attack * aupoz - guard * aušalliz - quartz * aušojal, aušojaz - alphabet * azai - glory, glorious Æ * æ̀zoi - hate, hatred B * -banka(s) - -logy, study of * banzroti - volume, book ... (of a series of books) * bawal - great * bawanwja - billion (formal) * banza, -zua - far * banzod - far away from * bazan - far, distant * bōron - younger brother, brother D * dāla - light * dānnó - three * dasai - ten thousand (formal) * dasæ̀i - ten thousand * di- - not, un- * (L)-diț - to see * dolkon - older brother, brother * (La)-dònda - to protect * doràzuoz - dog, canid * drizodran - thinking box, computer * drō - north * drokhon - captain, officer * dūl - darkness * durewi(z) - cave, secluded, secluded one, monk, hermit, ascetic Dzh/Dž * džadža - corn * džaròz - ship * džǽ - but * džæban(iz) - hand G * gamma - sea * gaþa, gaþi - island * giri(z) - tooth, teeth * glawi - same * glejupaz - berry * (L)-glužo - to flow, to bleed * gly - east * gnū̀zo - eight * goi, goito - condemned, cursed * guēza - whoever G' * g'alljoz - fire * g'allȳz - fire-blood, ruby * g'ol - no, not Ğ * ğuenar- - likes to do H * haima - thousand (formal) * hājus, hṑju - (G) age of a person * hausanwjoz - well-wishes, good luck * haznaroz - dynasty * hæwi - wheat * heimobaz - fruit * henjæz - a field * hijōron - official, officer * Hjemmaznar - Thousand Dynasties, Vozolaz * hjemon - thousand * hoqqil - happy I * ījo(rago) - lava, molten rock * ikhambis - (G) treaty * imaz - mother * imbar - heaven * impo - pillow * iprìntu - thirty (formal) * (L)-iqqo - to eat J * jabantar - universe * -(ja)dōl - doer (male) * -(ja)dōlja - doer (female) * jarìndu - thirty * jauparoz - gryphon * Jaupolaz - Land of Gryphons, Vozolaz * jè - three (archaic) * joiza - here * (L)-jokla - to copy, to repeat * jozon - rage, anger, angry * julkoz - chaos * jurjar - afraid, scared * juruk - thing of chaos, demon K * kakabot - vampire, fool * karki - spinel * Karkilaz - Land of Spinel, Vozolaz * kaškoz - barbarian, savage, enemy * katroz - knight * kirænnæ - lapis lazuli * klapiz - card * klepalu - thirteen * klewei, klewez - desire, urge, temptation * klippal - thirteen (formal) * knàjo - eight (formal) * kno - he * kræjoz, kræjaz - tree * krewo - tree * kuen, sag'o - who * kuet, -zu, kwad - what * kuezzu - whatever * kusjaz - piece K' * k'ibbiru - obsidian Kh * khátis - eleven * khausez - herb * kherjo - fear * kherjodōl - coward * khiskai - scream L * la ... - that contemptible ... * lag'un - left * laiburi - seventeen (formal) * lài - we * làlawa - millet * (L)-láulau - to run * læbir - seventeen * lǽwo - age of a person * le, lu(ìn), lwìn, okād̦, okādž - where * leg'ánto - twelve * lig'únta - twelve (formal) * (L)-lī̀lho - to see * lôtš(euz) - freak * luài - two (formal) * luàwiz - hair * lummo - night * lūru - down * lwēnza - whenever Lh * lhag'oraz - land, earth * lhòntú - obey * lhori - rye M * mā́do - blue * mahan - (G) noble * mairò - seven (formal) * makan, makna(s) - flatbread * malta, malti - southern barley * mān - now, may ... * manjæri - money, token * mǽnda, nǽkhan - when * mæn(da)zu - whenever * mæ̀wi - fish * (m)jālk - over * mjan - million (formal) * mjanno - million * mjàuna - please * mjungoz - goat * molliz - strange thing * monda - centre * muḕšôi- - dislikes doing * mūzoniz - mouth * myrò - seven N * nādžoz - cup, crown * náiklos - twenty * náikzua - nineteen * najenaz, nijaz - daughter * nákilas - twenty (formal) * nákizua - nineteen (formal) * narjòkhon - commander * nàu - bad * nawo - abyss, hell * neasiz - nose * nenza, -nuen - near * nerròkæ - dangerous * nikamboz - fool * nīlewan - older sister * níswo - sad * nizuoz - son * njan - away * nokhwṑz, nogho - war * nulhei, nulja(z) - bread * nwezo - head * ny - to(wards) O * od - out * oeiwan - eighteen * òğlin - river * oimban - number * ondoz - person, man * onōr - king * onōronōr - emperor * -(o)ppo - (plural) * oron - mountain * -(o)ta - inside Ô * ôndā - wonderful P * pallai - sapphire * panjuta - driftwood * parìna - ten (formal) * peknoz - great tree, (archaic) tree * pjàso - five (formal) * pjos - four * pjosà - four (formal) * pjundži - foot * plobo - pumpkin * -ppo, -oppo - (plural) ** -oppo after consonants * (L)-prī̀dža - to oversee, to manage * (L)-prī̀džo - to appoint * prī̀džottar - management * prī̀džoz - governor * prìnda - ten P' * p'æi - for * p'wunai (pronounce it as "foo-nai") - smoking, cigarettes Q * qarqon - wealth, money * qima - pearl * qjò, kjò - why * qundai - aunt * qundoz - uncle * quttoz - animal, beast R * rādžano(z), rādžoz - diamond * rallìz - ear * raþja - to wake up, waking up * rautókas - edition * ríma - wing * -rin - (genitive of place names) * rônjoz - citizen, denizen * rueg'un - right * -ruèi - around * rū̀gi - rye * rúkhomil - enemy * ruo - two * rusæz - year S * samma - (G) sea * sarru - face * saspaz - fang * sǽ - yes * sælaz - flower * (La)-sæ̀wa - to lead towards * sējan - younger sister * (L)-sjarsu - to drink * sjæraz - gold * skàšol(oz) - babbling, (other) language * sle(h)oz - sand * (L)-snuei - to run * -so - (plural for sacred names or things) * solo/sola - (done) by * sōndowon - general * sōndoz - captain * sonuon - sixteen (formal) * (L)-sótša - to stop * sræ - neck * srèja - throat * (L)-srejuai - to dance * srū - powder, pigment * sruti - (G) - sacred scriptures * (L)-stios - to sting * sū - death * suana - sweat, toil, efforts * suonori - sixteen * suwan, suwon - holy, sacred * swo - south Š/Sh * šambejoz - sheep * šarōpai - as pure as a star, diamond * šauner - peace * šenì - rice * šerísei - fifteen * šjaragamma - galaxy, sea of stars * šjōro - planet * šō - good * šondwo - basis, foundation, treasure, (Vozonid, Gauvajut, classical) language * šoqqi - happy, glad * šræmjaz - cherry, its flower or tree, weakling * šróisa - emerald * (L)-štomār - to visit * šúrsai - fifteen (formal) * -šy - (ordinal number) T * ta - and * tandžik - dice * -tar - -ness, state of being * tarundo - a guard, sentinel * taspunai - amethyst * tauwas - world * -tja, -sja - in * -tjano, -sjano - into * toru(z) - gemstone * trṑndai - forest * tùr- - re-, again * tùrwidžai - reborn * tùrwidžaitar - a "renewed" Sarmelonid Empire, a successor of the Sarmelonid Empire * tūri, turi - steed, riding horse * tūro - victory * tyṑri - five (formal) T' * t'obla - screen * t'ùkroz - dog, hound Ț * țṑ - very much, many * tubiz - rock Þ/Th * þàjequez - alien * þanja - three (formal) * þyò - six U * -ul, -ur, -ru - (genitive for words) ** -ur after s, š, z, ž; -ru after vowels * uloi, uk - water * ūsan - lake W * wái - or * wáin - one (formal) * waiwi - continue * wanjara - fly away, goodbye * (L)-wanjo - to fly * wanwja - hundred thousand (formal) * wānwjo - billion * (L)-wenti - to like, to love * wetil- - loves to do * (L)-widžai - to be born * wibārin - square edges, bismuth * wināra - (G) faith, belief * wjenua - quiet * wjenwjo - hundred thousand * wjós - five * won - elderly, old age * wulleoz - larger ship Y * yr - curl Z * zakheg - hundred * zakhigan - hundred (formal) * zarbon - fourteen (formal) * -ze, -ez - (genitive of names) * zjèi - green * zlyo(z) - rat * zmari - west * zojen - how * zojēza - however * zolhi - long, lengthy * zrankaz - zither * zri - direction * zrijoz - (small) bird * zrōndājoz - courage * zrōndoz - iron * zroti - roll, chapter * zrukæ - ash * zurebun - fourteen Ž/Zh * žerònto, zrḕi - nine * žeza - there * žrṑnoz - army * žurùta, zrā̀i - nine (formal) Trivia * Pronunciation: ** æ - æ, ʌ at the end of a word ** dž - d͡ʒ, d͡ʑ before j ** ḑ - ɖ, ɖɯ at the end of a word or in "uneven" consonant clusters ** e - e, ɛ unstressed, æ at the end of a word ** g' - gʱ ** j - j ** lh - ɭ ** ô - ɔ~o ** ph - pʰ ** q - q ** rh - r̥- at the start of a word, r̝~ɽ ** s - s, -s(ː) at the end of a word ** š - ʃ~ɕ, ɕ - before j or when doubled ** th - θ ** tš - t͡ʃ, t͡ɕ before j ** w - w, ʋ before u, y, and any consonant except j ** z - z, -s ** ž - ʒ, ʑ before j * (L)- stands for the verbal prefix lues-, and (La)- stands for las- * (G) stands for the word being a Gauvajut loanword * The author intended Sarmelonid to be based on a mixture of Sanskrit, Thai, Turkish, and Russian phonologies. Category:Languages Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Vozonid